Butterfly Love
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: Rin starts her first day at Ongaku Private High School! There, she meets a boy named Len with the same last name as her and they look exactly alike! Even though they had just met, by the end of the day Rin is not sure if she just sees him as a friend only or more. Will the two get together, stay as just friends, or fight and never speak again?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Butterfly Love (Chapter 1)  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Romance  
**Chapters:** 2 (In-Progress)  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Lily, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len, Akita Neru, Hatsune Miku  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len  
**Summary:** _Rin starts her first day at Ongaku Private High School! There, she meets a boy named Len with the same last name as her and they look exactly alike! Even though they had just met, by the end of the day Rin is not sure if she just sees him as a friend only or more. Will the two get together, stay as just friends, or fight and never speak again?_

* * *

It was the first day of school for Rin Kagamine. Because she had just moved to a new neighborhood, she was extremely nervous about how it would turn out. Her older sister, Lily Kagamine, was going to the same school as her, but they were in different grades so she didn't have any classes with her. The only classes Rin and Lily would have together were lunch and gym, which didn't really help Rin out much. Lily told her it would be alright, but Rin was still very nervous.

Rin had woken up to her alarm clock, which was ringing loudly. She clenched her hand into a fist and smashed the alarm clock and got back under the covers. However, even by smashing it, the clock still continued it's annoying ringing. Rin whined as she glared at it from under her blanket, but didn't bother to try shutting it off again.

Lily heard the alarm clock and walked into her younger sister's room, "Goooood morning, Rinny~!" Lily squealed, shaking her sister to get her up.

"Onee-chaaannn!" Rin cried, popping up from her blanket. "Do I haaave to go to school today?"

"Of course ya do, silly!" Lily laughed, ruffling her sister's already messy hair. "You want to get a good job for music when you're older, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Rin pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Good, so get up!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled Rin's blanket away from her before Rin could dive back in her bed. She also walked over to Rin's alarm clock and shut it off.

Rin sighed as she got up out of her bed. Luckily, the school had already provided her with a school uniform so Rin didn't have to pick out an outfit. All she had to do was wash up and apply her make-up and then she was all set to go. Not that she really wanted to go, but she knew that this was the best music school in the whole country. Rin had tried her hardest to get high grades just to make it in, Lily as well. The high school that the two were going to was meant for rich kids or kids with extremely high grades. Because Rin and Lily had such high grades, they were able to barely make it in, since they were very poor.

"Rinny, are you ready?" Lily asked her sister as she passed by her room. Because Lily was in a higher grade, she had a different colored uniform. Rin was in 9th grade, so she had a brown uniform, and Lily was in 11th grade, so she had a blue uniform.

"Yep, all set!" Rin turned to Lily and smiled. Before the two left their small apartment, they turned to a small picture frame that was hanging by the door and they bowed, then walked out together.

The neighborhood was really big, and the two lived pretty far from the school, so they had to leave earlier than normal to make it to school on time. They didn't really mind though, it was only a small price to pay. They were even lucky they were able to make it into the school.

"How come you're not nervous about going to a new school, Onee-chan?" Rin asked, looking up at her older sister.

"Because it's been my dream to go to this school. I never thought we'd ever be able to get in, with the way we're living and stuff, but when I found out we made it in I was thrilled! I mean I could understand why you'd be nervous and all since it's a new school, and I hear it's as big as a mansion, but I guess I'm used to this kinda thing with all the running around mama and papa did when we were younger. You were still too young to attend school, but when I started going to school, every year I had to switch schools. Now I'm pretty used to it, but I get why you're not." Lily explained. "Don't worry about it though, it's not a big deal. And if you get lost, just text me!"

"Alright." Rin said. Lily could sense that Rin still felt uneasy, so she hugged her comfortingly.

"It'll be okay, Rinny~ Trust me!" Lily smiled. Rin smiled back, and the two continued to walk until they made it to the school.

* * *

Rin's eyes went wide as she stood in front of the high school next to her older sister. She heard Lily say the school was as big as a mansion, but she didn't think it would be _this_ big! She felt nervous once again, and she turned to Lily.

"Is this really the school? Are you sure it's not a mansion bought by a millionaire?" Rin asked nervously.

"Yep, this is it! This is _the_ Ongaku Private High School!" Lily cheered. "Don't worry, Rinny. They divide the school by grades, so you're only going to be in one small section. They have 4 different sections on the main floor, and in the center is where the cafeteria and the gym are. The upper levels are other rooms like for musical instruments and stuff. Oh, and with other stuff like the library, the nurse's office, and the auditorium, they have 4 different ones for each grade! Doesn't this place sound _awesome_~!"

"Y-Yeah, it sure does." Rin stuttered. "So where do we get our schedules from?"

"Hmmm... Oh! I think we get them over there!" Lily pointed to a group of students surrounded by a wide desk. There were a few teachers passing out papers, and the students were talking amongst themselves. "Let's go see!" She grabbed her younger sister's hand and walked over to the crowd. They managed to squeeze their way through the students to get to the teachers that were in charge. "Excuse me, is this where we get our schedules?"

"Yes, it is." One of the teachers smiled. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kagamine Lily, and my younger sister here is Kagamine Rin." Lily told the teacher.

The teacher browsed through piles of papers until he found their schedules. He smiled at them once more as he passed them their schedules. The Kagamines smiled before walking away and escaping the large crowd of students.

"Onee-chan? Can you help me find my classes?" Rin asked, looking up at her big sister.

"Of course!" Lily smiled, "However, I could only take you to your section. They don't allow students from one grade to go into a section for a different grade that's not theirs to prevent fights and stuff like that. It's stupid that they have that rule for the first day of school too, since I'm sure there are a bunch of other younger students that would rely on their older siblings to help show them around, but I guess it's to teach them that you're not always going to have someone to hold your hand to show you where to go."

"Oh, alright." Rin nodded.

Together, the two blondes walked into the mansion-like school. They passed lots of other students on their way to the 9th grade section. Some of them were wearing the brown uniform, so Rin knew she would be seeing them later on throughout the year. Some had the red uniform, which was for 10th graders, others had the blue uniform, which was for 11th graders like Lily, and they saw a few students with the black uniform that was for 12th graders.

When they made it to the 9th grade section, the two stood in front of the door.

Lily glanced at her watch, "The bell is going to ring in 5 minutes so you better hurry on and find your classes. Each section is pretty big, but it shouldn't be too hard to find your classes since they're in number order. Since it's a private school, there's maybe only 50 kids in each section, so the other 24 students that are in your first class are also going to be in the rest of your other classes. Well, besides lunch and gym, because everyone has lunch at the same time as well as gym, but the gym is split by gender. And like I said, if you do get lost or you need my help, just text me!"

"Okay! Thank you so much for helping me out, Onee-chan!" Rin smiled at Lily. "Good luck with your first day!"

"No problem, Rinny! Good luck with your first day too!" Lily smiled back at her, ruffling her sister's hair.

The two shared another smile before parting ways. Lily went to go look for her section while Rin entered hers. She quickly walked down the halls to find her classroom before the bell rung. Like Lily had said, the rooms were numbered so Rin easily found her classroom.

"_Wow, Onee-chan knows a lot about this school, doesn't she? Well, I guess that's to be expected if this was the school of her dreams._" Rin smiled to herself as she grabbed the door handle, "Well, it's now or never!"

_~To Be Continued~_

* * *

**_Yay, I'm really glad I got this started~! I know it's short, but I promise as the next chapters are up they will get longer! Hope you guys liked it~! :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Butterfly Love (Chapter 2)  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Romance  
**Chapters:** 2 (In-Progress)  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Lily, Megurine Luka Kagamine Len, Akita Neru, Hatsune Miku  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len  
**Summary:** _Rin starts her first day at Ongaku Private High School! There, she meets a boy named Len with the same last name as her and they look exactly alike! Even though they had just met, by the end of the day Rin is not sure if she just sees him as a friend only or more. Will the two get together, stay as just friends, or fight and never speak again?_

* * *

Rin walked into her classroom to see it crowded with a lot of other students that looked around her age. They wore matching brown uniforms, except the boys wore pants instead of skirts and they wore ties instead of bows. She felt embarrassed since it seemed that everyone was already there and she was the last one to arrive. Rin looked at the board to see that there were assigned seats, and she felt even more embarrassed that she was at the very center of the room. She quietly placed her bag on her desk and sat down as she waited for the teacher to arrive.

Luckily for her, the bell rung within a few minutes after she took her seat. The rest of her classmates took their seats and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, everyone!" The teacher smiled brightly. "I'm Mrs. Megurine and I'm going to be your teacher for the year! Since you're all new to the school, I should probably begin to inform you how things work around here-"

Just as she was about to begin going over the rules, the door was slammed open by another student.

"Sorry I'm late, it won't happen again." The student said casually. He looked around, seeing almost all of the desks already taken. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

Mrs. Megurine sighed as she pushed up her glasses, "Well, it's the first day so I won't mark you late. What's your name?" She asked.

"Kagamine Len" The student replied.

Rin blushed slightly, _"That's weird.. we have the same last name. Mama and papa never said anything about him, so maybe it really is just a coincidence. We really do look alike though, the only difference is gender."_ She thought as she looked at Len carefully.

Mrs. Megurine looked at the board to see where he was supposed to sit. "Oh, you sit next to Kagamine Rin. Rin, please stand." She ordered.

"Y-Yes!" Rin stuttered, quickly standing up to show Len that he would be sitting in the desk next to her.

Len didn't use any words and just simply walked over to his desk. He dropped his bag to his side and rested his head on the desk, using his arms as a pillow. Mrs. Megurine went back to talking about the rules of the school, and since Lily had already explained most of this to Rin, Rin found herself spacing out. She was still nervous about being at such an advanced school, but she also thought about how Len had the same last name as her and they practically looked like twins. Rin couldn't help but glance at him a couple of times, and she tried her best to make sure it didn't look obvious. Most of the time Len didn't notice, but he got annoyed after the third time he caught her looking at him.

Just as he was about to say something to her, the bell had rung loudly, which caused a few students to jump in their seats.

"Oh, that's the bell! That means it's time for the entrance ceremony, it's going to be held in the cafeteria this year! I know I've already told you guys a lot about the rules here, but the other teachers and principals will tell you everything you need to know! You could also ask them any questions that you may have after the speech. Be sure to say with your section!" Mrs. Megurine explained, smiling.

Everyone got up from their seats and headed out of the classroom. Luckily, everyone knew where the cafeteria was so there was no trouble nor did anyone get lost. Rin thanked her sister in her mind for telling her where it was, because she knew she would've gotten lost if she hadn't told her. When they got in the cafeteria, their eyes were wide with how big it was. It was all set up nicely for the entrance ceremony. The seats were arranged so that the 9th graders were in the front with the 10th graders behind them, the 11th graders behind the 10th graders, and the 12th graders in the back behind the 11th graders. Once everyone was seated, the main principal of the school began his speech.

Like every other entrance ceremony that Rin had been to, it was extremely boring. She tried paying attention to the principal's speech, but she couldn't help but space out every now and again. Breaking her train of thought, Rin felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and she was surprised when she saw it was Len.

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute?" Len asked.

Rin felt a bit worried, since he didn't sound to happy. Plus it was in the middle of the entrance ceremony. "Won't we get caught sneaking off from the entrance ceremony?" She whispered.

"It's only the first day, and these speeches are so boring anyway. C'mon, I know where we could go that we won't get caught." Len said quietly.

He looked around to see which was the best way to sneak out, and he saw that there were barely teachers on the right side, so he grabbed Rin's wrist and made his way out. Rin felt worry rise within her more as she got further away from everyone. Even if it was only the first day, what would happen if they got caught ditching the entrance ceremony? Rin knew she was even lucky just to make it into the school, she would be very upset if she got in trouble for something stupid like this. However, Len sounded mad, and she didn't want things to start badly. Once everything was alright, she would go back.

Len made sure the halls were cleared before he stopped and turned to Rin, "Alright, I asked to talk to you because I wanted to know why you kept looking at me in class." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rin cried, "It's just that we have the same last name, and we really look alike, so I couldn't help it.. I was thinking maybe you were a relative somehow, but I don't remember meeting you at all or anything."

Len sighed, "I'll admit, I was also thinking it was weird that we have the same last name and we really do look so much alike, but even if we were related, it was a bit over the edge that you kept looking at me. I heard people whispering, and it could spark rumors." He explained.

Rin looked down sadly, "Yeah, I guess you're right... I'm sorry..." She whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"H-Hey, you don't have to cry about it! It's alright, really. I just don't want rumors to start, after all it is only the first day. It would be bad if people got the wrong idea." Len said. He felt guilty about being so mean to her, and he hated seeing a girl cry, especially if he was the cause of it. Len placed a hand on Rin's head and ruffled her hair a bit, which caused her to look up. "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just annoyed with so much going on and I ended up taking it out on you, which was wrong of me to do."

Rin sniffed and wiped away her tears, "It's okay, I'm sorry for crying. I'm just glad that you're not mad at me." She smiled softly at him.

Len felt heat rising to his cheeks, and he quickly turned around and began walking the way they came from, "W-We should be getting back to the entrance ceremony before we get caught." He stuttered nervously.

"Ah, wait for me!" Rin called out as she ran to catch up with Len so they could walk back together.

* * *

The day was now already halfway over and everyone was eating lunch in the cafeteria. Most of Rin's classmates had already formed small groups and they were all talking among themselves. Rin hadn't talked to anyone in her class besides Len, so she knew she wouldn't fit in in any of the groups. Instead of sitting by herself, Rin had decided to meet up with Lily to see how everything was working out for her.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" Rin smiled, sitting down next to her older sister.

"Oh hey there, sis! So, how's school going for ya so far?" Lily asked.

"It's going good! All of the other students and teachers that I've talked to have been really nice to me!" Rin replied happily.

"That's great!" Lily smiled, ruffling her younger sister's hair.

Just as Rin was about to ask Lily how her day was going, she heard someone call her older sister's name. The two blondes turned their heads to see two other students walking over to them, and Rin noticed that they were both wearing matching blue uniforms with Lily. Lily smiled as she stood up to greet the two.

"Hey, Miku! Hey, Neru!" Lily greeted. "I'd like to introduce you guys to my younger sister, Rin." She said, turning towards Rin.

Rin quickly stood up next to her big sister, "N-Nice to meet you both!" she stuttered nervously, bowing to show respect.

The four of them stood in silence before Miku made the first move.

"Lilyyy, you never told us your younger sister was so adorableeeeee~!" Miku squealed, pulling Rin into a tight hug.

"Yeah, she really is cute!" Neru chirped, ruffling Rin's hair like Lily would.

Rin blushed, not being used to receiving so many compliments, "Th-Thank you." She murmured.

"No problem, you little cutie you~!" Miku continued squealing as she nuzzled her face against Rin's.

"You know, you look a lot like my younger brother." Neru pointed out. Rin puffed up her cheeks, taking that as an insult. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean you look like a guy or anything! My younger brother looks really feminine, so the insult is on him. He's in the same grade as you actually, he also has a brown uniform."

"Really?" What's his name?" Rin asked.

"Oh, his name is-"

"Onee-chan?" Someone said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see who it was. "What's going on?"

"Oh Len I was just talking about you!" Neru said happily, "These are my new friends, Miku and Lily, and this is Lily's sister, Rin!"

"Len? You're Neru's younger brother?" Rin asked.

"You two know each other? That's great!" Neru smiled.

"Yeah, we're in the same class." Len explained.

"Oh, I see! Do you guys all want to hang out after school?" Neru suggested.

"Yeah, that would be really fun!" Miku cheered, "Lily and Rin, you two just moved in around here, right?"

"Mhm." The two blondes nodded.

"We could show you guys around!" Neru told them, "And you're coming with us too, Len."

"What? Why?" Len asked.

"Because I said so." Neru stuck out her tongue at her younger brother, "Plus you'll get to talk to Rinny more~"

Rin and Len blushed at Neru's statement, "N-Neruuu!" Len whined.

"I-It's okay, he doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Rin stammered, smiling nervously.

Len sighed, "Fine, I'll go." He said.

"Yaaayyyy~!" Miku and Neru squealed. The teal-haired girl spun Rin around happily, which made the poor blonde dizzy.

"Miku, chill out! You're going to make Rin sick!" Lily said, stopping the excited Miku and separating the two. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Rin smiled. Lily smiled back and ruffled her younger sister's hair playfully. "So where should we all meet up?"

"We could all meet up by the entrance." Neru replied, "Lily and Miku will be in my last class of the day so us three will wait for you and Len. You two are in the same class, right?"

"Yeah." Rin and Len nodded.

"Excellent! So we'll see you guys later!" Neru smiled.

Before anyone could respond, the bell had rung, which meant it was time for gym. Everyone proceeded to throw out their garbage or whatever was leftover of their unfinished lunches, and everyone quickly walked out of the cafeteria. The four females walked together to the gym while Len walked over to his group of male friends. Rin mentally pouted, wanting to talk to Len more to get to know him. She quickly blushed at the thought, wondering why she had thought something like that.

"Rinny?" Lily called Rin's name, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You look really red, are you getting sick?"

"N-No, I'm okay!" Rin stuttered, waving her hands in the air back and forth.

"Ohhhh, I get it~" Neru smirked. "She's thinking about a guy!"

Rin blushed harder, and the three females before her squealed.

"It's not like that, he's only my friend!" Rin cried, but instantly regretted speaking and she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"So it _is_ a guy!" Neru said victoriously.

Instead of denying her, Rin just quickly sped up to get to the gym. The three girls behind her were giggling and calling out to her, telling her to wait up. This only made the blushing blonde speed up. Her heart was pounding, and she didn't understand why. Sure she was thinking of a guy, but he was only her friend, and just barely. They had only just met today, and they started off on a bad note. She didn't even know what he thought of her with what had happened. Rin didn't understand why she felt this way.

The more Rin thought about it, the more confused she got, "_I do only see him as a friend...right?_" she thought to herself, blushing harder.

_~To Be Continued~_

* * *

**_Here's chapter 2 of my Rin x Len story, Butterfly Love! Not really much to say about this chapter. Hope you guys liked it~! :3_**


	3. Author's Note!

_Okies, so I've had this originally on DeviantART for a while now (just like all the previous stories I've uploaded) except this one I never finished. I didn't want to completely get rid of the story though, since I've had this one in mind for a really long time now and I finally got the chance to work on it. However, I've been obsessing over more things than just Vocaloid so I don't really have as much motivation to work on this story as much as I used to. Plus with school starting up again soon I'll have less time to work on it. I don't plan on discontinuing the story, but I did want to let you guys know that it may be a long time before I upload the next chapter. As soon as I get the next chapter up, I'll take this down and replace it with the next chapter._

_If you want to keep in touch with me to see if I'll be updating anytime soon, you can also find me on Tumblr: __xMelodicButterfly_

**_~xKyokoMatsumoto_**


End file.
